


unravel and expose

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: ???? soft guro tho, Alternate Universe, Guro, M/M, like... cannibalistic tendencies-type AU.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon is hungry, Naegi helps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unravel and expose

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this takes place in an au based loosely on tokyo ghoul (or at least the cannibalistic perks). leon + naegi are fresh out of high school and share an apartment or smthn

Leon is lying across the couch when Naegi walks back into the room, spitting out the gum he had been chewing for the last few hours while they marathoned documentaries about conspiracy theories.

“That’s my spot, asshole.” Naegi chides, climbing on top of Leon and straddling him. Leon laughed breathlessly.

"So you’re really up for, uh, helping me then?" Naegi smiled down at the teen under him.

"You ask this every time. Yes, I don’t mind, you know I heal right afterwards anyways."

"Yeah, I know, but it’s just… shit, I feel like I’m taking advantage of your unending kindness. Hell, maybe you’ll snap one day and try to eat  _me_.”

"Hey, I’m the one who volunteered the first time, remember? You’re fine." Naegi kissed the top of Leon’s nose.

 “Okay, okay.” Leon tilts his head up just slightly and kisses Naegi, reaching up to brush the fragile skin of Naegi’s cheek with his thumb. It’s messy and Naegi uses way too much tongue, but Leon feels himself smiling into the kiss. He’s gotten used to this.

The second kiss isn’t as smooth or poetic; it’s a balance of raw need and fear, a creeping animalistic fear of losing his lifeline juxtaposed with the sweet, intoxicating feeling of knowing Naegi wouldn’t. Leon moves his hand from cupping Naegi’s cheek to twist it in his hair and pulls back, breaking contact. Naegi looks half dazed, blinking a few times before realizing that Leon was still under him for now, hand gradually untangling from his hair.

Lowering his mouth to Leon’s ear, Naegi whispered the two words written in the air.

"Bite me."

Leon’s instinctive, responding tug at the hair grasped with his hand made Naegi’s head snap back, a small hiss of surprise escaping from his lips. Scourging Naegi’s neck with sharp nips and licks, Leon reaches his jawline and pulls Naegi in for another kiss.

More insistent than before, Leon prods Naegi’s mouth with his tongue before biting down on Naegi’s bottom lip. He sucks at the bloody tissue, intensifying the first wave of pain. Naegi breaks away after several seconds, breathing heavily.

Leon stares at Naegi’s mouth and strokes the torn skin, almost hesitantly as he watches his lover bleed. He almost wants to laugh at himself for feeling concerned, he’s done this so many times and he knows that Naegi will be fine so, maybe, he’s scared of how much he likes this. The thrill of the struggling, slow vivisection.

Naegi’s lip has almost completely repaired itself; as Leon resurfaces from his musings, the bloodlust does as well.

Pushing Naegi backwards, Leon pinned the shorter teen to the couch with his legs and tore at Naegi’s collar. “Woah there, let me help.” Naegi undid the top buttons of his shirt and shuffled it down the best he could in this position. “Thanks.” Leon smiled slightly and threaded his hands once more through the other’s hair, leaning down to place a gentle kiss on Naegi’s lips before deepening it.

Growing restless, Leon trails kisses back down Naegi’s neck, stopping at his collarbone to suck at the tender skin there. Finding a particularly fleshy part of Naegi’s shoulder, Leon sinks his teeth into it, savoring both the hiss of surprise and pleasure from Naegi and the bitter, salty, metallic taste that flooded his tongue. Peeling back the skin with his teeth, Leon rakes down Naegi’s shoulder, leaving sizable gouges. He watches the skin knit back together, intricate sinew and fat and vessels making an infinitely fine pattern.

Leon keeps the wound open, blood staining the corners of his mouth. He digs his fingernails into it, heady with the taste of flesh still in his mouth, and shifts up to kiss along Naegi’s jawline. Leon lets himself get caught up in the moment and hisses “Naegi” like a mantra, reveling in the returned noises of approval.

“Are you really so self-centered that you like it when I just say your name?” Leon teased, moving back down to Naegi’s shoulder and prodding, licking at the raw flesh with his tongue. “Naegi.”

Naegi was communicating with mostly short gasps, whines and hums at this point, but with some difficulty he was able to breathe out a weak “asshole.”

Leon pressed a quick kiss to Naegi’s cheek then scooted down a little farther, lifting Naegi’s arm to his mouth. He dragged his tongue from the wrist, elbow, and finally settled on the tricep. Leon licked his lips and tore into the skin, sinking into muscle. Naegi’s heartbeat was hummingbird fast and blood was pouring out into Leon’s mouth. Drool ran down Leon’s chin, tinged pink with blood and dripping onto the upholstery. Naegi grinned, patting Leon’s head with his other arm.

"Good boy."

Leon ripped fat and muscle out of Naegi’s arm, nearly grazing the humerus. A moan clawed its way out of Naegi’s mouth, reverberating in his throat. Naegi reflexively shoved his knuckle between his teeth to stifle it, panting hard. Torn connective tissue draped the skin around the gaping hole in Naegi’s arm like tissue paper in a present. Leon intended to take the rest of his gift. 

Feasting, Leon’s consciousness swirled and flickered in a tumult of gratitude and pleasure and “oh god he keeps letting me do this why does he keep letting me do this.” After a few moments, Leon stops to let Naegi’s arm heal and the look on his face makes Naegi bite down harder on his knuckle. It’s a look of pure relief and gratitude and _love_ , written all over Leon’s ridiculous, tousled hair and drool covered chin, his dilated pupils that almost blot out his irises completely. 

The t.v. in their apartment, still on, casts an unearthly glow over Naegi, his skin bathed in cerulean and blood almost a black ichor seeping from the semi-healed wounds across his shoulder and arm. Blood trickles down his skin, a congealing tableau of sacrifice and gain. Leon cradles the back of Naegi’s head with his hand and mumbles words of gratitude and reverence into his lover’s ear as his hand wanders, just as his mouth will once again. Naegi just smiles.


End file.
